conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
K'mezsk
The Republic K'mezsk (by RAYMOND1 please don't edit) political history At its CREATION near 2000 years ago as a small kingdom in the middle ages was born as the EMPIRE of Reskran (a hegemony based empire) was conquered by barbarian tribes of the xabe (zabeh). after repelling the invaders the empire was split up into small city kingdoms as it fell into chaos. the biggest and most influential of them was k'mez which was a monarchy. fast forward 200 years out of the dark ages and the kingdoms have mostly just waged war against each other then came a new threat. the Aerothian empire invaded the kingdoms and burned the capital cities scattering many of their peoples and causing a mass Exodus of the K'mezi people around the world. the ones that couldn't escape were subject to a cruel regime for the next 900 some years.finally the peoples of K'mezsk united in a massive revolt. the death tole was immense and the international community just sat there and watched. when the nation was free a cold war started between the Aerothians and the new republic of K'mezsk.the tensions began when the newly liberated k'mezsk's rebels leaders unveiled a cash of stolen nuclear missiles taken from Aerothian missile bases in K'mezsk.after 80 years of cold war finally economic problems crept up on both nations and forced then to call a truths. the K'mezsk republic near collapse underwent leadership problems as a coup went wrong killed all the government leaders.near economic breakdown and civil war a new political semi fascist party took power lead by Yumeil Tarlazsh.Promising to bring glory to the nation he discovered massive oil fields and built refineries and began to export oil in massive amounts jump starting the economy. next he used that money to reform military, agriculture, and urban infrastructure.soon K'mezsk was upgraded to a super power and was thriving. 10 years later Aerothia for resources and a means of a economic boost invades K'mezi oil fields.the counter attack is swift and the invaders are pushed back to their own lands and are defeated.The death tole enraged Tarlazsh and forced him to speak out on the worlds inability to act against anything. Tarlazsh then made preparations for his plan. he rose his military from 2 million to near 8 million and begun work on chemical weapons. next he started a gargantuan arms build up. finally he a wall around the countries borders and claimed it was to escape THE COWARDS OF THE WORLD.after years of preparation Tarlazsh set his plan in motion.while his people had gathered in the capital, Zadask, were to ceremony of the state was taking place missile launches began all over K'mezsk. when the missiles hit their marks they released gas. in military bases and capitols the gas was poisonous and in civilian centers it was a nerve gas that would paralyze and incapacitate. millions of K'mezsk troops invaded all around the world capturing it in mere months.the citizens of the world awoke to occupation.soon rebels group began to form and the fight had begun. the people of K'mezsk still unaware of the invasion lived their usual lives.years after the great war had begun the rebels had won and and began coordinated attacks against K'mezsk but it was not enough their military power were week against the the massive and more advanced K'mezsk war machine.a new hope would have to be found in the most unlikely of places.as the citizens of K'mezsk find out about the war and the regime's cruelty toward the rebellion. soon many of the commanders of the K'mezsk military start to doubt Tarlazsh's command and when a riot breaks out in the port city of Smostolic troops are ordered to fire into crowds killing over 10,000 and effectively killing off the howl city. Tarlazsh tried to cover it up but word gets riots begin everywhere. marshal law is put into effect. the troops in the capital went rogue and marched into the capital square and fire upon the capital building.after a day long battle between presidential and national guard vs 9th,8th,and 2nd Armies, Tarlazsh was captured and executed.the new leader peter zerchalech leader of the army held a peace conference in Zadask and the ended with the occupation of k'mezsh and the dissolving of the regime and its military. ---- The new K'mezsk in the making The renewing of K'mezsk was overseen by the armies of the nations of the world once conquered by the regime.Aid was given to the nations in exchange for less sever punishment. after 20 years of occupation the coalition in K'mezsk began to fall apart due to troubles back home and by year 50 the coalition of nations split up and left K'mezsk. so a new government was created to make a more perfect nation. a free one. the farther of the nation, Kasil Tolech, created a new nation that would rise above most others and become a massive success. ---- politics and K'mezsk the K'mezsk government is not to different from the u.s government but improved. there are 5 branches of government; the presidential, judicial,congress,the military ,and the department of the division of national power (D.D.N.P). The presidential is the COMMANDER of the other branches. the judicial is the were the laws are examined,it also sets up courts around the nation (the juries are not made of regular people with no knowledge of law but experts of law and political experts and you are Innocent till proven guilty unless you are caught in the act). congress is the senate and the representatives of the people of the nation.the military is the guardians of the state.finally the D.D.N.P makes sure none of the branches get to powerful and makes sure companies don't corrupt or get to big. before the people can vote they have to prove they are politically competent by taking a test.if a wrong choice is made the rest of the government can evict the president and have a re-vote just as with other officials. with senators the people can directly vote them out of office. also the church and state are separate and there are many religions but mostly catholic. everyone is treated equal from common man to so call "higher" celebrities in u.s standards. that means say snoop dog (for example) was caught with weed he would be arrested just as ANYONE else. oh and their is a death penalty.their is also freedom of press but only news no gossip for it's not important. their is taxes but not income-tax. the poor are taxed 0%,lower middle class 5%,middle class is taxed 10%, the upper class is taxed 20%,and the rich 60% so for example you would have a card telling your financial status and you would then pay taxes on an item you buy. people are free to be gay,bi,strait,trans,and ext. drugs of all types are outlawed so the people of K'mezsk are very healthy. Aryans,KKK,and and other hate groups are tracked down and are either arrested,exiled, or given the death penalty depending on their crimes and are kids are taught ant-racistism. the people have freedom of speech as long as they don't obscure the truth on purpose, make terroristic threats, abuse others,or say something like "guys lets go blow up the capital". their is no abortion and no euthanasia.these add up to a near perfect government. ---- the K'meni people due to years of pains and suffering under oppressive leaders the k'menis still have a great sense of humor and are friendly to all not judging you by looks or clothes but what is in-tombed in them your personality. they are generally intelligent and or wise. they are a people who enjoy a good feast and walks through town or the woods. the k'menis have their own dialect kamlentko but many know English and besides they have a way of saying so much useful things even if you can't understand them. they are not know for cowardice and when answering the call they know what must be done. yet they a way of being diehards of the battle field. as all great peoples they have set backs they are STUBURN and they are usually calm but when you set them off you better run cause they most likely know Rakakra a ancient form of martial arts in K'mezsk usually using very sharp foot long blades.oh, and they are not usually racist but Aerothian make them want to go rage. All together their pretty nice people. THE K'MENI MILITARY the K'meni modern military is one of the most advanced in the world using both lethal and none lethal weaponry such as assault rifles equipped with stun energy pulse weapons.it has bases in several countries around the world and has been making orbital military plat forms to prevent future invasions and keep world peace thus insuring the well being of the K'meni people.over the year of demilitarization and then re-armament a new near non deadly WMD was made the EMP bomb. this allows easy invasion of enemy territory with almost no civilian death tole. throughout the year K'mezsk has assisted in coalition liberations making it one of the most most feared and loved forces in the world. ---- I.N.I 9 international incident 9 happened 20 years after the reformation. the new president of K'mezsk Tar'skeil Yulmor started to improve relations with the world most notable Aerothia. a insurgent movement started to over through the current government to stop to new found relations for the world. as the insurgents began to loose they stole several chemical war heads that were scheduled to be dismantled. at the Mossoli plant weapons were taken but at the Dulsovek plant 1 of the weapons were detonated and thousands died. in the mix of things Aerothian spec ops were found in the plant and were killed in the cross fire. thinking Aerothian commandos did this, K'meni Zepplenya special operation operatives raided a Aerothian base and learn the truth. the Aerothians had learned of the attack and were trying to stop it. a multi-nation team then tracks down the insurgent's hide out and prevents 5 of the 10 plane from taking off. 3 others are blown out of the sky but the last was taken control of by a lone operative taken prisoner on board. he was abill with the help of a bomb squad directing him over radio deactivated the detonators. he crashes into the plane with the insurgent leader then crash lands in the arctic. by what seemed a act of god he survived and was praised as a hero. the countries of Aerothia and K'mezsk despite the plot to spark the next global conflict begin to further better their relations. DON'T forget to read the policies!! --> FICTIONAL NATION. ----